


Healing a brave heart

by Clexa100f



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa100f/pseuds/Clexa100f
Summary: A story set in the Viking age in Norway.Clarke and Lexa come from different villages, villages that are not on good terms. Their relationship should have been over before it started, but that's not how it works with soulmates;)
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Healing a brave heart

**Author's Note:**

> Working title, might get changed. English is not my first language, so please let me know about any mistakes.

It was a cold morning in the little town of Tunsberg on the east coast of Norway. It was getting closer to summer, but this far up north, it could be chilly most of the year. A 18 year old girl, with long blonde hair was sitting on a rock on the beach. Her eyes was searching the horizon, like so many mornings before. She had never given up hope that the ship with her father and the rest of the crew would come back someday. But, this summer it would be three summers since they left. 

She was waiting for the black hole inside of her to get smaller, but it never did. Her father had been her rock, and even if she was "just a girl" he had never been disapointed about the fact that he never had a son, like most of the men was. He told Clarke she could do anything she put her mind to. It was thanks to him that she wasn't like most of the other girls her age; allready married and pregnant. She had never met anyone she could imagine spending her life with, but her mother was starting to be impatient. She was scared that Clarke would end up being alone, and it was harsh times without a provider in their home. 

Clarke loved these early mornings on the beach, before the rest of the village came to life. It gave her time to breathe before the rest of the day, a day that was filled with hard work. Gathering food, cooking, and trying to learn everything she could from her mother, who was the medicine woman in the village. It was because of her mother they had survived some of the worst winters in the past few years, she truly was a miracle woman. 

Lately there had also been another reason why Clarke loved these mornings on the beach. Every morning there was a group of 4-5 people riding through. They looked so different than the people in her village, rougher and wilder. At first she had been scared, but they always just passed through, without even looking at her. It had been over a week before she noticed that one of the people on the horses was a woman. It was the first time she dared to really look at them. 

And after that day, she had not been able to stop looking. She was so curious, about who this girl was, and why she was riding with the men every day. In her own village, that is something that would never happen. 

She tried to not get noticed by the other girl, but one day their eyes had met. And it was like an electric shock went through her body. She had never felt anything like it in her life. She could see that the girl on the horse was surprised aswell, but Clarke could not imagine her feeling anything like she did. Her face was stoic and did not show any emotion after the first look of surprise. 

But, after that day she had given Clarke a little nod when they went past her. And, yesterday she had even given her a little smile. Clarke almost fell of the rock she was sitting when she saw that, and she was so shocked that she didn't even smile back. She probably looked like a fool. 

But today, she was determined to smile back, and not look like an idiot. Sure enough, while she was sitting there daydreaming, she heard horses getting closer. Her heart sped up by the sound.


End file.
